


Suddenly Loved

by bashfulflower



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy, Sad, Self-Doubt, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulflower/pseuds/bashfulflower
Summary: Little did Betty Cooper know that she, at the age of 17, would be sitting at a bar waiting for the right person to come. And that that exact night would be a night that she'd never forget. She met this very handsome boy, raven hair, and the special thing about him; he wore a crown-shaped beanie. Jughead Jones seems to be really it for her, but will that really be forever between them?





	Suddenly Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! Welcome to my first fan fiction! I really hope you guys are going to enjoy this story. I always loved writing but never did it really happen do become something good. Here I am know, enjoy for as much is u can right now. The first part will be up as soon as possible! :)

Chapter 1, Only for you.

Betty’s POV:

Let me give you a little backstory. Let’s start right off, I’ve never had a boyfriend. I’m 17 now and I don’t know, it never happened to me and if I’m being honest, I’m not really interested in having a boyfriend or relationship whatsoever.

Though, my best friend Veronica does have a boyfriend. It’s Archie! Their relationship is so cute and sometimes I’m just wondering, what it would feel like, being so loved by that person, being so important to someone and just being so happy and like, in love.

I don’t want to sound dramatic or anything, but if I have to be honest, I’ve never really been loved. I’ve always been an outsider. I am the depressed girl, useless daughter, and the boring friend.

I know people are right, but actually, I don’t really care about other people’s opinions. I don’t want to be the girl having 60 friends, that goes out every night, always on the go. I have my place, a few people that I care about a lot, and you know I’m fine with it!

I met Veronica in third grade, and we’ve been best friends ever since. 

I am very happy with her in my life. When I was in a really dark place, she was always there trying to help me in every single way she could. 

I think it’s just really special a friendship like that. Knowing that person is always there, and that you can always count on them. I am really grateful with her.

Unfortunately, she and I don’t see each other that much anymore. We both went our separate ways in sophomore year. She got a boyfriend, a lot of new friends and she is really enjoying life, which makes me really happy. 

We haven’t seen each other all summer break, and tomorrow she’s finally coming back from her trip to California and coming over to my house with Archie. I like Archie a lot, we’ve been neighbors since I can remember so I don’t have any problem with him coming too. 

—

I woke up at 1:00 PM totally forgetting that Veronica and Archie will be there at 2. 

I got out my bed finally, putting clothes on and making myself tolerable. I made breakfast (or lunch, whatever), sitting at my wooden table. 

Before I even could look at the clock to check the time, the doorbell rang. I got off my chair, walking to the door to open it.

“Hey, Betty! Oh my gosh, I missed you so much, how are you?” she said giving me a big hug. “Hi, Veronica! I’m good, how are you?” I said letting go to turn to Archie. 

“Hey Arch! How are you?” I gave him a little smile. “I’m good Betty, we had an amazing time!” he said full excitement.

“I’m glad! Come in! I haven’t made anything, sorry, I just woke up.” I closed the door, they sat down on the couch. 

“Do you guys want anything to eat or drink? Now that I am in the kitchen.” I turned to them with a smile.

“We’re good, thanks B, come sit! We have a lot to talk about.” Veronica said making room for me to sit. 

“Betty, we actually wanted to ask you something.” Archie said. 

“Yes, we do! We want you to come to my dad’s new bar, tonight is opening night! We know you hate going out but I promise, it’ll be nice!” V said, looking at me with faith. 

I spit out my water, which I was just drinking. 

“You guys want ME to come with you guys? Like, a party with strangers? Nope, not going to happen. I don’t want to be set up with some dumbass again.” I said.

The last time I went to a party, or well, when I was going out; Veronica set me up with this guy named Reggie. It was the worst night ever. Veronica really wants me to get a boy, and I refuse most of the time, no boy will ever like me.

“Ahhh Betty, come on! We’re going to have a nice night. I promise that if you don’t like it, we can leave right away. But just, give it a chance.” Veronica said with a big smile.

“Alright, I’ll go with you. But if it sucks again, I want something in return from you guys!” I said hoping this whole event was a joke.

“You can put the blame on us if something happens. But, I don’t think it will be as stupid as before, you need to find yourself a man, B!” she said looking at me.

After a long time of catching up on each other’s lives and mumbling about events, Archie and Veronica both left. 

I like it when my family and friends are coming over, but I also love being alone, at home. 

Maybe going out tonight is the best distraction for me and a way to get out of the house.

Whenever I’m home with my mother I don’t really like being inside. My mom is terrible. She always screams and curses at me, whenever I don’t do what she wants. 

When I don’t do what she’s asking me, she will beat me, scream at me, telling me how she never should have had a daughter in the first place, and then I, the piece of garbage, came and that was the biggest mistake of her life. 

It hurts a lot, both the psychical and mental part. When I come home from school or wherever I was, the first I would feel is pain.

Another reason why I don’t go out. I have scars all over my body, all caused by pain. I often just lock myself up in my bedroom, finding out a way to numb the pain. 

I mostly turn the mental pain into psychical pain, because that’s easier to handle. (If you get what I mean.)

—

After making dinner and eating it, I decided to get ready to go to the bar. My mom, strangely, found it okay for me to go.

Veronica and Archie are picking me up in 10 minutes so I hurried upstairs.

I stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I put on some basic makeup, grabbed my favorite dress and got all dressed. 

After brushing my hair and making it look a little better, I walked downstairs. Seeing my mother and Veronica down, talking about the bar.

They both turned to see me standing there, in my blue dress, ready to go.

“Wow. You look gorgeous.” Veronica said. 

I saw my mother walking up to me, surprisingly, with the biggest smile ever. 

“You look stunning. Go now, have fun with your friends. Be home at 1, not a minute later.” she looked at me, walking me to the door giving me my jacket.

“Have fun guys, keep yourselves clean, see you tonight!” she said with an awkward smile.

“Bye mom, see you tonight!”

“Bye, Miss Cooper! Thank you for allowing us to take Betty, she will be alright.” Veronica said. 

“You’re welcome, bye.” she said.

She closed the door and we walked up to the car. Veronica’s porter standing there, opening the door for us.

“Thank you Smithers!” she said.

“Thank you, Hey Archie!” I said getting into the car, Archie next to Veronica and I next to her.

“Hey, Betty! Are you excited? Ready to go get yourself a boyfriend?” he said laughing.

“Oh yes so ready!” I said sarcastically.

I put on my seatbelt, settling in. We drove off to the bar. Me, wondering what this night would look like...


End file.
